


Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Kise, Past Emotional Hurt, Past Friends To Lovers, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è qualcosa di strano nell'aria, quella mattina. Kise ha la sensazione che succederà qualcosa di inaspettato entro la fine della giornata; non sa esattamente cosa, né in quale contesto, ma è piuttosto sicuro che <i>qualcosa</i> accadrà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo preso dall'omonima canzone dei Backstreet Boys.

C'è qualcosa di strano nell'aria, quella mattina. Kise ha la sensazione che succederà qualcosa di inaspettato entro la fine della giornata; non sa esattamente cosa, né in quale contesto, ma è piuttosto sicuro che _qualcosa_ accadrà.  
I suoi movimenti sono quasi meccanici quando si alza dal letto e va a farsi la solita doccia mattutina, la sua routine è la stessa da quando è andato a vivere per conto suo ed è ormai così ben ingranata da non doverci nemmeno pensare su. L'acqua è talmente calda da appannare lo specchio sopra il lavandino, il vapore che lo segue come una scia quando torna in camera da letto e apre l'armadio, stracolmo di abiti firmati che gli sono stati regalati alla fine di qualche servizio fotografico che neanche si ricorda; resta qualche minuto a fissare i vestiti per decidere cosa indossare, e alla fine opta per un paio di jeans grigi e una maglietta blu scuro (il suo manager - e tutto il suo entourage, a dire la verità - insiste col dire che "è il tuo colore, dovresti indossarlo più spesso"). Non ha impegni particolari, e non ha voglia di rimanere mezz'ora a decidere se tale pantalone andrebbe bene con tal altra camicia e _bla bla bla_.  
Quando esce di casa, certo di non voler passare tutta il giorno a poltrire, i suoi piedi lo conducono al piccolo e poco frequentato parco a qualche isolato dal complesso in cui si trova il suo appartamento; ci sono poche persone come al solito, genitori con figli piccoli e qualche studente delle superiori che ha deciso di marinare la scuola; in vista non c'è nessuna delle sue fan, per fortuna. È grato del loro costante sostegno e del loro affetto, ma ci sono giornate in cui preferisce starsene per i fatti propri, lasciandosi la sua carriera e notorietà alle spalle.  
Saluta con un sorriso i frequentatori abituali del parco, mentre cammina verso il campetto di basket a qualche metro dalle giostre per i bambini; gli ricorda i vecchi tempi, quando giocava con quelli che in un certo senso considerava i suoi migliori amici e che con il trascorrere degli anni sono diventati quasi degli estranei, ed è sempre con una certa malinconia che prende la palla consumata in mano, gli occhi fissi sul canestro, e immagina di fronteggiare i suoi avversari durante una partita come quelle del liceo. La prima persona che gli viene in mente è sempre la stessa, un flash di pelle scura e occhi blu, ma ogni volta scuote il capo e chiude gli occhi cercando di pensare ad altro, a qualche ragazzo senza volto con cui si è scontrato durante una partita. Comincia a palleggiare, sovrappensiero e con le palpebre ancora abbassate, e avanza scartando a destra per superare il suo avversario immaginario, simulando una finta per poi saltare e lanciare la palla, centrando perfettamente il canestro e costringendosi a non pensare all'unica persona contro cui non è mai riuscito a vincere durante un uno contro uno. Forse è stupido che quei ricordi continuino a fargli male, ma nonostante i suoi innumerevoli tentativi di cancellarli non c'è ancora riuscito.  
Continua a giocare ad occhi chiusi, godendosi il suono secco della palla che rimbalza sul cemento e i timidi raggi di sole che gli accarezzano il viso, finché non sente il familiare cigolio della porta del campetto che si apre. Tiene ancora per qualche attimo le palpebre abbassate, pensando che il nuovo arrivato sia uno degli studenti che ha visto qualche minuto prima, e trasalisce quando sente l'individuo avvicinarsi all'improvviso e rubargli la palla per tirarla subito dopo al canestro e segnare. Spalanca gli occhi e...  
 _No, non è possibile_ , pensa, trovandosi davanti la persona a cui ha cercato di pensare il meno possibile durante gli ultimi cinque anni. Aomine ha un sorrisetto irritante sul viso, ed è identico all'ultima volta che l'ha visto, i soliti occhi e capelli blu, la solita pelle scura; indossa perfino abiti simili a quelli che aveva addosso la prima volta che l'ha visto giocare.  
“Ah, Kise, da quanto tempo,” lo saluta, palleggiando distrattamente e guardandolo dritto in faccia con quell'espressione esasperante che da più giovane Kise aveva trovato attraente, ma che adesso vorrebbe levargli dal viso a schiaffi.  
“Aomine,” ribatte composto, con un cenno del capo; ha smesso da tempo di aggiungere il suffisso al suo nome, ha smesso di provare rispetto nei suoi confronti da quando Aomine l'ha lasciato indietro senza pensare nemmeno per un attimo a ciò che avevano insieme, calpestando i suoi sentimenti per lui e ridendoci su come se fossero una barzelletta. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
Aomine tace per qualche minuto, continuando a far rimbalzare la palla e fissarlo, prima di scrollare le spalle.  
“Sono venuto a salutare un vecchio amico?” dice, facendolo sembrare più una domanda, e Kise non si trattiene dallo sbuffare, guardandolo con un'espressione irritata.  
“Vaffanculo,” commenta semplicemente, prima di voltarsi per andarsene; non pensava che quel qualcosa di inaspettato sarebbe stato un incontro con Aomine, in quel caso avrebbe preferito rimanere a casa e sprecare l'intera giornata davanti alla televisione.  
È a qualche passo dall'ingresso del campetto, quando l'altro gli lancia contro la palla, colpendolo alla nuca, prima di scoppiare a ridere. Kise chiude di nuovo gli occhi e stringe i pugni, inspirando ed espirando profondamente per cercare di calmarsi e non aggredirlo. Questa volta lo sente avvicinarsi e immagina che stia raccogliendo la palla, ma si irrigidisce all'istante quando lo sente passargli un braccio sotto il collo per abbracciarlo e posare il naso poco più in alto del suo orecchio, esattamente come faceva quando erano più giovani e sembrava tutto più semplice; stringe più forte i pugni quando lo sente respirare contro la sua tempia, e tenta inutilmente di non pensare a nulla, soprattutto al loro passato. Averlo di nuovo vicino fa più male di quanto immaginasse.  
“Che ne dici di giocare uno contro uno? Come i vecchi tempi,” chiede Aomine, quasi sussurrandoglielo all'orecchio, ed è troppo tutto insieme. Kise riesce a trovare la forza per scostarlo malamente, voltandosi subito dopo e indietreggiando di un passo. Lo guarda in faccia con gli occhi fastidiosamente lucidi, e gli posa una mano sul petto per spintonarlo.  
“Proprio tu, Aomine? Proprio tu ti permetti di parlare dei vecchi tempi?” ringhia, più aggressivo e frustrato di quanto non sia mai stato, continuando a spingerlo indietro senza badare alla sorpresa che vede nei suoi occhi. “Non ne hai alcun diritto, non tu, non azzardarti a fare il nostalgico, soprattutto con me!” continua, sempre più furioso. “Non sono un tuo vecchio amico, te ne sei dimenticato? Eravamo tutt'altro prima che tu rovinassi tutto, prima che mi trattassi come l'ultimo degli idioti perché mi ero innamorato di te! Non ho nessuna intenzione di cascarci ancora una volta, non ho nessuna intenzione di ricordare i vecchi tempi. Né di giocare con te, non dopo tutto quello che è successo, non voglio fare di nuovo la parte dello stupido giocattolo che non ti farai problemi a buttar via quando le cose si fanno serie. Mai più, Aomine.”  
Si volta di nuovo per andarsene, ignorando le stupide lacrime che gli rigano le guance senza permesso e l'espressione ferita dell'altro. Come fa ad essere così insensibile? Non gli è mai importato di niente oltre al basket e l'ha sempre saputo, soprattutto dopo la fine delle scuole medie, ma Kise era stupidamente convinto di essersi guadagnato un pezzetto del suo cuore col passare degli anni; dopotutto in una relazione si è in due. E adesso, adesso Aomine spunta dal nulla dopo anni di silenzio e gli sbatte in faccia la loro passata amicizia. No, non può e non deve permettersi di farlo.  
Lo sente chiamare il suo nome ma lo ignora, continuando a camminare svelto verso l'uscita del parco, deciso più che mai a tornare nel suo appartamento e chiudercisi per tutto il resto del giorno, ma è così perso nei suoi pensieri che non sente i passi veloci che lo inseguono finché la mano familiare, così dolorosamente familiare di Aomine non si chiude intorno al suo polso nel tentativo di fermarlo.  
“Lasciami andare,” sbotta, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta, ma Aomine non allenta la presa. Urlerebbe dalla frustrazione, se non sapesse che attirerebbe l'attenzione delle persone nel parco e anche di quelle per strada, così si limita a stringere i denti e continuare a tirar via il braccio dalla stretta dell'altro.  
“No,” risponde Aomine, stringendo più forte le dita intorno al suo polso e strattonandolo all'indietro fino a fargli perdere l'equilibrio; Kise sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso dalla forza che ha usato, e si irrigidisce quando Aomine gli stringe un braccio intorno alla vita per non farlo cedere. Sono di nuovo troppo vicini, il petto dell'altro contro la sua schiena, e Kise si lascia prendere dal panico per qualche secondo perché la loro posizione è ancora una volta dolorosamente familiare e non può permettersi di ricordare tutte le volte in cui si sono trovati premuti uno contro l'altro in quel modo. Fa male, troppo male.  
“Aomine,” mormora, provando di nuovo, inutilmente, a divincolarsi; altre lacrime minacciano di bagnargli il viso, lacrime che non vuole versare ma che ancora una volta sfuggono al suo controllo. “Lasciami andare.”  
“No, Ryouta,” ribatte ancora una volta Aomine, e il suo respiro si mozza per un attimo sentendosi chiamare per nome come è sempre e solo successo quando erano soli e nascosti dal mondo dai muri delle loro camere, e si scopre all'improvviso così mentalmente stanco da smettere di cercare di liberarsi. “Non ti lascio andare, non un'altra volta,” aggiunge, con una nota di vulnerabilità che Kise non ha mai sentito nella sua voce; sgrana gli occhi quando Aomine appoggia la fronte alla sua spalla e lascia finalmente andare il suo polso, solo per potergli stringere la sua vita con entrambe le braccia. Questa situazione è nuova, destabilizzante, e Kise non ha idea di come reagire, immobile sul posto e con il braccio che aveva tentato di liberare ancora a mezz'aria. Aomine non si è mai comportato così, e nonostante questa sua dimostrazione di debolezza non cambi il passato e il modo meschino con cui l'ha schernito per i suoi sentimenti, Kise si rilassa appena nel suo abbraccio, posando entrambe le mani sui suoi polsi senza però provare a liberarsi.  
È in quel momento che si accorge delle persone che guardano incuriosite nella loro direzione; è colto dall’imbarazzo all’improvviso, perché pur essendo abituato ad essere al centro dell’attenzione questo momento è troppo privato, intimo, per essere vissuto sotto gli occhi di estranei.  
“Aomine,” lo chiama, provando a divincolarsi ancora una volta dall’abbraccio dell’altro; sospira esasperato quando invece sente le sue braccia stringergli più forte la vita. “Daiki,” riprova, sussurrando il suo nome con una dolcezza inaspettata, quasi fastidiosa vista la situazione. “Ci stanno guardando tutti.”  
Aomine lo ignora per qualche attimo, limitandosi a spostare la testa fino ad appoggiare la fronte contro il suo collo e accarezzare col naso la pelle vicino alla sua nuca. Si scosta pochi attimi più tardi, però, allentando la stretta intorno alla sua vita per permettere a Kise di allontanarsi abbastanza da voltarsi verso di lui per guardarlo in viso.  
Kise non l’ha mai visto così, non ha mai visto questa vulnerabilità nei suoi occhi, e non ha idea di come reagire; accenna un sorriso palesemente forzato, e Aomine si lascia scappare una risata amara, scuotendo il capo come a dire che non importava, che aveva capito.  
“Vieni a casa mia,” offre Kise, di getto, senza capire il perché delle sue stesse parole; Aomine è sorpreso quasi quanto lui, l’espressione rassegnata congelata sul suo viso e una scintilla di speranza negli occhi blu. “Possiamo parlare senza avere un pubblico,” aggiunge, nel tentativo di alleggerire l’atmosfera tesa che si è creata e alzando una mano per grattarsi imbarazzato la nuca. Aomine sbuffa una risata scioccata, sgranando appena gli occhi, lo stupore dipinto chiaramente sul suo viso; è strano vederlo così aperto, molto strano, e Kise è ancora così sorpreso da questo suo momentaneo cambiamento che non riesce a trattenere a sua volta una risata.  
“Andiamo a parlare senza avere un pubblico, Ryouta,” sorride Aomine, facendo un passo verso di lui e posandogli un braccio sulle spalle come facevano da ragazzi; questa volta Kise non tenta di scrollarselo di dosso, sa che è inutile e che in qualche modo lo ferirebbe e, nonostante Aomine abbia calpestato i suoi sentimenti e il suo orgoglio, non è mai stato una persona che cerca vendetta.  
“Sai che non cambierà nulla, vero?” domanda, cominciando ad incamminarsi verso il suo appartamento con Aomine ancora appoggiato a lui. “Non farò due volte lo stesso errore, sai perfettamente che non è da me.”  
L’altro ridacchia, voltandosi quel tanto che basta per accarezzargli l’orecchio sinistro con la punta del naso.  
“Vedremo,” risponde, mordicchiando per un secondo l’orecchino che gli adorna il lobo, quello che ha riconosciuto al primo sguardo, quello che è stato proprio lui a regalargli. Forse un po’ di speranza c’è, nonostante tutto.  
Kise alza gli occhi al cielo davanti all’arrogante sicurezza di Aomine, ma un sorriso gli piega le labbra; è stato inaspettato e doloroso incontrarlo di nuovo dopo così tanto tempo, ma tutto sommato sarebbe potuto accadere di peggio. Giusto?


End file.
